The World at War, II (Map Game)
. Also see- talk page. Due to the insane implausibility of the last game, I have decided to revamp it, one more time. The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible, please! *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every day. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Violation of any of these rules will result in a month long ban *Note also:UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 and Treaties in use prior to WW1. Wall of Shame Pre-Banned Users *Wrto: Banned until turn 4 for implausibility() Warned users Banned users Suspended users Nations Triple Entente *'Republic of France'- Revolution 9 (talk) **French Indochina **French Southern Morocco **French West Africa **Madagascar **French Equatorial Africa **Tunis **Algiers **New Caledonia **Guiana **Pondicherry and related enclaves in south east India. **Guadalupe **Martinique **Wallis and Fatuna islands **French Polynesia **Kwang-Chou-Wan ***French concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **French Somaliland and the Port of Oblok **Vanuatu (co-dominion with Britain) *Russian Empire- Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) **Poland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **Finland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **North Caucus **Russian concession in Tianjin, China **Turkestan- *'British Empire'- **Ireland **Rhodesia- **Newfoundland- **Nyassaland **Egypt-Bozistanbal ***Sudan **Bhutan- **Ceylon **Nepal- **Raj ***Sikkim ***Kashmir ***Nicobar Islands ***Port of Aden and Aden Colony ****Hadramut ****Kuwait ***Burma/Myanmar **Malaya ***Brunei ***Sabah ***British N. Borneo **Tonga **Kiribati, etc. **Nigeria **Fiji **Gold Coast **Guyana **Leeward Islands **Windward Islands **British New Guinea ***Solomon Islands **Jamaica **British East Africa ***British Somaliland **Hong Kong ***British concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **Guyana **Vanuatu (condominium with France) **Bahamas **Catman Island **River Gambia Colony Triple Alliance *'German Empire'- spar **Bayern **Essen **Hanover **Baden-Wurttenberg **Danzig **German East Africa **South-West Africa **Tientsin concession in China **German colony of Tsingtau **Kamerun **Togo **German New Guinea ***West Polynesia ***German Samoa *'Austria-Hungary'- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Austria-Hungarian concession in Tianjin, China- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Bosnia- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Transylvania- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Tyrol- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *Italy - NathanialPrice **Libya - NathanialPrice **Italian Somaliland - NathanialPrice **Eritrea - NathanialPrice **Dodecanese Islands - NathanialPrice **Italian Tianjin - NathanialPrice Other Nations *Netherlands- **Netherlands Antilles **Surinam **Dutch East Indies *Belgium- **Belgian Congo **Belgian concession in Tianjin, China *Luxembourg- *Spain-Vatonica (talk) 02:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) **Spanish North Morocco ** Ifni City **Spanish Sahara (Cape Juby, Reo De Oro and Seguia El Hamra) **Spanish Equatorial Africa (Reo Monie and Biko Island) *Portugal- **Cabo Verde **Portuguese South East Africa **Portuguese Guinea **Portuguese South West Africa **San Tome and Principe **Portuguese E. Timor **Macau and related enclaves in N.W. India **Goa *Ottoman Empire-Christina Pill (talk) 04:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Turkey (Constantinople, western and central Anatolia- Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line,(political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Arak Region (Basra\Baghdad)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kurdish Region (Mosul\Kirkuk)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Arminian Region (Hakkari/Mamuretui/Aziz)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Assyrian Region (Birliz/Van/Diyabekir/Sivas)(anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Kharz (anti-Ottoman rebellion) Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ** Pontian Greek Region (Erzurum/Trabazond)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **El Sham Region (Syria\Tripoli (Lebanese)\Beirut\Dyer Zor\Aleppo city)) Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Mt Lebanon autonomous community Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Levant Region (Levant\Amman\Galilee)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Jerusalem autonomous region Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Emirate of Hai'al Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Jabal Shammar Emirate Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Hejaz (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Saudi Arabia (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Asir (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Al-Bahrain (Dammam city, Al-Ahsa, Al-Hasa city)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Emirate of Bahrain (anti-Ottoman rebellion\British and Persian claim)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) *Switzerland- *Greece- **Cretan State- **Northern Epirus (held by Albania, but Greece claims it)- *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-涛 (来跟我说话) 19:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Sweden- *Australia- *New Zealand- *Qatar- *Oman *Trucial States (now the UAE) *Ethiopia- *Union of South Africa *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Republic of China- **Mongolia- **Tibet (British claim)- **Manchuria *Darfur- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan-TRT **Taiwan **Korea **Japanese concession in Tianjin, China *Canada - Great showing. B23 (talk) 15:02, January 5, 2016 (UTC) **Northwest Territories **Yukon *USA - Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) **Panama Canal Zone - **Guam **Wake Atoll, etc **Philippines **American Samoa **Honduras- **Nicaragua- **Haiti- **Dominican Republic- **Liberia- **American concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China *Mexico- *Guatemala- *El Salvador- *Costa Rica- *Republic of Cuba- *Panama- *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 *Revolution 9 Algorithm and Wars Algo and Wars link Turns 1914.5 *'Austria Hungary'- In reaction to Franz Ferdinand's assassination, Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. The nation offers an alliance with the Ottoman Empire. **Bosnia: Increases troops along the Serbian Border **Tyrol: Continues trade with Italy **Tianjin: Offers an alliance with mainland China **Transylvania: Offers an alliance with Romania *'Ottoman Empire:' We keep out of the crisis in Europe for the time being. We pledge loyalty to our vassal Jabal Shammar and the Emirate of Hai'al who amps up there armies, as do we. We blame long rebellious Assyrians for all our troubles, as we try to make peace move towards any rebelling Arabs in the greater Levant, Hejaz and Arak on the basis of a common Islamic Identity. Farming is enhanced in Anatolia over the year. 5,000 more troops are called up and 8,000 rifles made(peace time levels of 1909= 700,620 men of which 583,200 were infantry 55,300 cavalry 54,720 artillery. There were a few hundred sailors and a few dozen airmen. There were also army 120,000 conscripts and some reservists). 5,000 troops are sent to keep order in Kharz. We fortify all major towns in Eastern Anatolia, along the the Midia-Enos line and all major towns in Arak Region (Basara Vallyet and Baghdad Vallyet) over the nest year and update our military tactics. Increased autonomy is offered to the distant Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen, it is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. We now consider a defencive alliance with Austria-Hungary to be a good idea and singe up to it. We don't like Russia dabbing in Kharz Region's domestic and ethnic affairs. **'Jabal Shammar:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. **'Hejaz:' Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Mecca. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- the Assyrians and the heretical Wahhabi Saudis. Arminian and Maronite Christians will be overlooked and left alone for the time being, hopefully they will stay quiet. **'Emirate of Hai'al:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. **'Adrianople Region:' Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line is still in in long term political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans. The Ottomans do not concede on the Greek or Bulgarian claims and fortify the eastern the Midia-Enos line. We refuse to recognise the Bulgarian claim saying the land is full of Moslem Pomaks and Rodopi (Islamic Bulgarians and Greeks). The Sultan says he is only trying to protect fellow Moslem if all goes bad. He hopes major crisis wont' occur. *'Serbia:'We put all of our forces to defending against Austria-Hungary. We ask for assistance from Russia. *'Canada: '''2,500 forces are recruiting in the military while we begin starting a infrastructure progress and military build. During that, the industrialization is still not yet planned on course of this year. Population is growing in one of the cities. Some of our warships and boats been built in one of the ports, so it could have few ships that has been built in the ports. Some structures as well looking to build some defensive buildings, which in that case would allow a good protection over its enemies. Likely the infrastrucure is now likely to expand and also military. During that, we saw Austria-Hungary declaring war to Serbia, which our option is to send aid to Serbia for more defense. **'Northwest Territories: We expand infrastructure and economy. **'Yukon: '''We expand economy and military. During that buildings will be built, which could prove more population in Yukon. *'Egypt: '''Plans are made peacefully and willingly annex Sudan officially ' (if not already) due to both of having very good ties. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Cairo. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. '''New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories.' The Military is worked on. **'Sudan: '''Plans are made peacefully and willingly annex into Egypt officially (if not already) due to both of having very good ties. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Cairo. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups.' (Can I be Map Maker) -Bozistanball''' ***Fireurchin Mod Response: Yes, you may *'Ottoman Diplomacy:' We congratulate Egypt for booting the British out of Sudan. *'Russia: '''We accept the alliance with Serbia. We focus our troops on defending against the German and Austrian armies, in hopes of bringing both into devastating two-front wars. We sanction Romania and China, trying to prevent them from joining the Central Powers. Despite being an Ally, we prevent Japanese troops from entering any of our territories. In order to bring the dying Ottoman Empire into the war, we fabricate claims on the bordering Ottoman provinces. We support Arab rebels within the Empire, in hopes of creating a unified, pro-Russian state in the Middle East due to a lack of allies in the region. We support rebels in Ha'il and Yemen in specific due to their already high autonomy.. **'Ottoman Responce: We rush 1,000 troops to fight the rebels in Ha'al and secure our client's authorty. We start a 6 month heavy fortification of the Kurdish town of Van. 1914.75 *'Austria Hungary: '''Respecting the Ottoman decision of staying neutral in the war, we instead offer an alliance with Persia. Recognizing Russia's humiliating defeat to the Japanese, we offer an alliance with Japan to combat Russia. **Bosnia: Offers an alliance with Bulgaria **Tyrol: Places sanctions on Russia for sanctioning Romania and China **Tianjin: Begins readying our naval fleet in case of a Russian Invasion **Transylvania: Offers a trade agreement with Egypt **Egypt:Deal *'Ottoman Empire: We pledge loyalty to our vassal Jabal Shammar and the Emirate of Hai'al who amps up there armies, as do we. We blame long rebellious Assyrians and the Georgians in Khaz for all our troubles, as we try to make peace move towards any rebelling Arabs in the greater Levant, Hejaz and Arak on the basis of a common Islamic Identity. Farming is enhanced in Arak over the year. 7,500 troops are called up and 10,000 rifles made. 5,000 troops are sent to the Assyrian Region keep order. We fortify all major towns in Western Anatolia and continue to update our military tactics. Increased autonomy is outlined to the distant Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen and negotiations begin. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. 2 corvettes are built. Industrialisation starts in western Anatolia, but it is slow and will take many years. We send spies in to Erevan Oblast and Baku Oblast. We begin to explore the grey zone in the north of Arabia between our empire and Jabal Shammar/Ha'il. **'Ottoman Diplomacy:' We offer a trade deal to Egypt. **'Egypt' dip: Deal **'Jabal Shammar:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. 1,000 troopers are recruited. **'Hejaz:' Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Mecca. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- the Assyrians and the heretical Wahhabi Saudis. Armenian Orthodox, Greek Orthodox and Maronite Christians will be overlooked and left alone for the time being, hopefully they will stay quiet. 1,000 troopers are recruited. 500 Ottoman troops go to guarding the borders. **'Emirate of Hai'al:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. 1,000 troopers are recruited. We start fighting the rebels with 1,000 rushed in Ottoman troops. **'Adrianople Region:' Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line is still in in long term political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans. The Ottomans do not concede on the Greek or Bulgarian claims and fortify the eastern the Midia-Enos line. We refuse to recognise the Bulgarian claim saying the land is full of Muslim Pomaks and Rodopi (Islamic Bulgarians and Greeks). The Sultan says he is only trying to protect fellow Moslem if all goes bad. He hopes major crisis wont' occur. **'Mt Lebanon autonomous community:' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Maronite Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Armenian Region:' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Armenian Orthodox Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen:' Talks on more autonomy continue. The Ottoman Sultan and Yemeni King talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations are tough and many locals want to dump Turkey all together. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. God, the King just won't listen. **''Emirate of Bahrain:' Talks on more autonomy begin. The Ottoman Sultan and Bahraini Emir talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations go well and many locals don't want to leave Turkey all together, they fear a Persian take over. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime soon. The Emir appreciates our moves. **'Al-Bahrain Region:' 500 Ottoman troops are sent to defend it. **'Assyrian Region:' Martial law is declared. We rush 1,000 troops to fight the rebels in The Assyrian Region. We start a 6 month heavy fortification of the town of Diyabekir. The rebels start to fold up as we use more ruthless tacktics like hostage takeing. **'Pontian Greek Region :' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Greek Orthodox Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Kharz Region:' Martial law is declared. We rush 1,000 troops to fight the rebels in Kharz. We start a 6 month heavy fortification of the town of Kharz. **'Kingdom of Saudi Arabia: ' We deal with the Wahhabi heritecs ruthlessly. Ryadar is flown over by our air-force (I know it's puny. 1 airship and 6 wright brothers type aircraft were used in Saudi Arabia, the other airship and the 2 minimalist fighters are flying over the Dardanelles). We shell it with a couple of artillery peaces and poison a well. We demand they give in and convert to ''Suni Islam. *'Sultanate of Egypt:' We annex our Sudan officially, and begin to work on setting up jobs across the Sultanate.Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques,They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories. The Military is worked on. We are still a British colony but would like to gain more freedom. 'Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. We send troops to Libya entering that gray spot. ('new map tomorrow night) Category:Map Games Category:The World at War II Category:World War 1 Category:Modern era Map Games